


Dominate Me

by logandelos, StackerPentecost



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Felching, Lingerie, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Pining, Pre-Canon, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 18:58:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18857119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logandelos/pseuds/logandelos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StackerPentecost/pseuds/StackerPentecost
Summary: Frank goes to Billy for yet another one of their meet ups, despite his best efforts to stop.-Pre-series. Frank and Billy have been carrying on together practically since they met and it doesn't stop even when Frank gets married and starts a family. In which Billy is a bit submissive in bed, has a taste for lacy lingerie and Frank manages to pine and have a bit of a sexuality crisis all while in the middle of screwing his best friend.





	Dominate Me

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was written a long time ago and I only recently reread it and decided I liked it enough to post it. The original idea was something frankiebaby came up with, so I can't take all the credit. I hope this is at least mildly in character. I'm also not trying to make Maria and the kids out to be a bad thing, I like them and have since the beginning, and I seriously doubt Frank would ever cheat on his wife so this is definitely just something I wrote to indulge my need for Frankenbilly. I also pictured both boys as bisexual in this, but with Billy's preference being men and Frank's being women. All errors are mine.  
> -  
> The title is taken from a song by the band Fight the Fury.

Frank stuffed his hands into his pockets as he walked into the hotel lobby. He passed through a crowd of guests unnoticed, despite most everyone being dressed to the nines except for him. He stepped up to the front desk and quietly gave the name they’d agreed upon, which was ‘Hansen’. The manager wordlessly handed him a key card in return. Leave it to Billy to book one of the fanciest rooms in the whole hotel. Frank ducked into the elevator and was thankful when he was left alone the whole ride up. The room was easy to find once he stepped onto the floor, as it was one of only two he could choose from. He swiped the card in the correct door and stepped inside, letting out a sigh when he caught sight of the inside. Of course everything was the picture of luxury and elegance, from the expensive open bar to the bed that Frank was sure cost three times as much as any he had ever slept on. 

Frank was used to this though, this whole routine between the two of them was pretty normal by now. They’d even managed to somehow keep it up even when they were deployed. But now, things were different. He was married, had kids. And even though he’d told himself that he was going to stop this, stop indulging Billy and betraying his vows, he was somehow still here, ready to come calling whenever Billy felt like allowing him to get close.

He pulled his hood back and decided to make himself comfortable, going behind the bar to pour himself a drink. He’d decided on a fancy bottle of whiskey that easily cost a hundred dollars. Drink in hand, he surveyed the rest of the room, including the small but well furnished kitchen and state of the art bathroom. The huge closet was filled with every possible suit someone like Bill could want. The tv was top of the line and there wasn’t a speck of dust to be seen. 

Frank took a seat on the bed, having drained his glass already. He unzipped his hoodie then, sliding it off and tossing it on a nearby chair, knowing very well that he wasn’t going to be needing it. 

He was just about to go and pour himself another drink when he heard the door open and close. Billy appeared a moment later, dressed in a tasteful maroon three piece. He tilted his head when he caught sight of Frank, a small smile coming to his lips.

“I didn’t think you’d come.”

Frank shrugged and got up to go make himself that second drink. “I’m full of surprises.”   
Billy straightened his shoulders and made his way over, loosening his tie in the process. He stood on the other side of the bar, watching Frank pour the whiskey before taking a sip.

“I thought you were the one who said we shouldn’t do this anymore.” Billy informed in that detached way of his, reaching to grab a bottle of vodka for himself.

Frank’s jaw twitched and he found he didn’t have a good answer for that so he downed the whiskey instead. “You gonna keep bitching all night? Is that why you asked me to come?”

Billy shrugged, raising an eyebrow. “Why? You gonna do something about it, Frankie?”

Frank knew what he was doing. This was how Billy operated whenever they did this. He would love nothing more than for Frank to grab him, shove him down on the bed and have his way with him. And Frank would have been lying if he said he wasn’t tempted. But, for once, he wanted to take this a little slower. He set down his glass as he watched Billy drink his. It was amazing how simply drinking from a glass could be made to look appealing simply because Billy was Billy and most everything he did was pleasing to the eye.

When Billy set down the glass, Frank took the opportunity to come around the bar and grab hold of his arm and pull him toward the bed. Billy didn’t put up any resistance, allowing Frank to tug him wherever he pleased. He did push Billy onto the bed, leaning over him so he could begin to undo that damned silk tie.    
“I should tie your ass to the bed for being such a pain in mine.” Frank grunted, getting the tie off and throwing it aside. 

Billy licked his lips and smirked, “You do that to your wife?”

Frank clenched his jaw. “Or maybe I should use the tie to gag you instead.” 

Bill let out a scoff, “Don’t act like you don’t enjoy every second of this. You bitch and bitch but you always come back.”   
Frank paused, having gotten Billy’s suit jacket off and was about to go for the buttoned shirt underneath. “Keep talking like that and the next time you come asking, you’ll come back to an empty hotel room.”

Billy’s expression remained unruffled. “Oh Frankie, you’re deluding yourself if you expect me to believe that you’re here out of some sort of obligation or that you’re doing me a favor. You want to be here as much as I do. You need to be here. Because, in the end, you know being with me is going to get off you off in ways no woman ever could, not even your own wife. Whether you want to admit that to yourself or not, is none of my business.”

Frank’s fists clenched. Billy knew how to run his mouth, that was for damn sure. But that wasn’t the issue. Frank was used to him trying to get under his skin, that was just how they operated. Usually, it didn’t work and even now, it really hadn’t. That wasn’t what was bothering Frank about what Billy had said. It was the fact that his best friend was always taking shots at his wife, but even that Frank could almost look past. The thing that stuck in his gut, weighing him down, was the simple fact that what Billy was saying was completely and utterly true.

How the hell had he let that happen?

Frank pulled back a little, like he’d been punched and it had scrambled a few things. Billy brought him back to the present.

“Don’t feel guilty for being who you are, Frank. There’s no point.”

Frank glared at him. “Shut the fuck up. Not everybody is like you. You act like I should just throw away everything I’ve worked so hard to get because of one goddamn preference in life. So what? My wife loves me, my kids love me. All of it is perfect except for this one thing, this one crack in the glass. Why ruin everything for one imperfection?”

Billy shook his head, a little annoyed. “You may say you feel that way, but I know you don’t. If you really felt that way, then why is it when you’re in bed next to your wife, it still feels like something is missing, huh? Why do you have to convince yourself that you want her? She’s perfect, she’s beautiful and kind and the mother of your fucking kids and yet...it still isn’t fucking enough.” Billy grabbed Frank’s shirt, pulling him back in close so they were in each other’s space again. “She will never be enough. You’re always going to want this, to want me. The sooner you accept that, the sooner we can cut the bullshit. Because in the end, even if you go back to her, eventually, you’re going to want it so bad and I’m the only person who can give it to you. It’s you and me, Frankie. That’s just how it’s meant to be.”

Frank had frozen, a myriad of emotions crossing his face. For a second, Billy thought Frank might punch him, but in the end, his shoulders sagged and he pulled away. “It was never supposed to be like this.” He muttered, backing off completely.

Billy sighed heavily. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“It means that I never pictured things like this either, okay? I-I thought after I got married and then the kids, that everything would change. That I would change.” 

Billy rolled his eyes. “And surprise, surprise, you didn’t. It’s because you can’t change shit like that, Frankie. You just fucking can’t.”

Frank settled down heavily in a chair. “It wasn’t supposed to be like this.”

“But it is!” Billy burst out angrily. “Despite your best efforts to cut me out of your life, I’m still here!”

Frank blinked in surprise, looking at him like he was crazy. “What the hell are you talking about?”   
It was Billy’s turn to glare. “You’ve tried and tried to cut me out. First with Maria and then when the kids came along, all because I don’t fit into your good little Catholic boy wet dream. I don’t have a pair of tits and a pussy and I don’t wear makeup and cook for you and have your kids, so I don’t belong in your life. I’m the abnormality in your little world. Because, even when you were going on dates with a pretty brunette, you were still thinking about me. Even when you were in bed with her, it still didn’t make you feel like it does when it’s you and me. That’s because, in the end, you’d rather spend your night balls deep inside of me than anywhere near her. And despite how much you may wanna believe otherwise, you’re into guys, Frank. And most important of all, you are into me, like it or not. You…” He closed his eyes, almost unable to speak the weight behind his next words, “You belong here, with me.”

Billy wondered if Frank could hear the message behind it.  _ You’re in love with me. _

Frank put his head in hands, massaging his temples. “What do you want me to do, Bill?” 

“Stop denying it, for one.” Billy got up and went to make himself another drink. “You deny it at every turn. Accept yourself, Frank. You are this way for a reason, everyone is. It’s not because you asked for it and you wanted to be sinner in the eyes of whatever God you have, it’s because that’s just how you were made. It has nothing to do with anything you’ve ever done. It’s taken me years to believe that myself, but that’s one of the few truths in this life.” He poured another glass of vodka and took a long drink. 

“You know my ma would hate me if she were still alive, right?”

“Yeah, I do. But at least your ma would’ve actually given a shit. I blamed everything on one piece of shit and it took me a long time before I had to accept that this is the way I am, his being in my life or not, because I felt this way even before he came along.”   
Frank ran a hand through his hair, at a loss. It wasn’t that simple for him. He’d been denying it for so long that he didn’t know how to feel any other way. The thought of changing, of leaving his wife and his kids, scared in him in ways that going to war never even came close to. 

Billy watched him, seeing that he was beginning to shut down and withdraw, too caught up in the gravity of it. Sighing, he finished his drink and went over to Frank. 

“Look at me, Frankie.” He urged, catching Frank’s cheek when he lifted his head. Billy wasn’t normally very affectionate, so Frank was surprised when Billy kissed him like they were both about to die. “We didn’t come here to deal with this. We came here to do something else. So how about we deal with the emotional garbage later? In the meantime, maybe you can fuck my brains out like I know you want to. I’ve even got something special to show you.”

Frank seemed to take a second to think about it before nodding, snagging a few more kisses.

“Are you gonna let me make you feel good?” Billy asked, nipping at Frank’s lip. 

“You can do whatever you want.” Was the response he got, Frank’s hand grabbing a handful of Billy’s shirt. 

That was enough for Russo. He tugged Frank back to his feet and resumed their previous positions, lying back on the bed with Frank standing over him at the edge. This time there wasn’t any hesitation as Frank unbuttoned his shirt, feeling more at ease in this position. But when he got everything undone and pulled the clothing back, he let out a sound that he wasn’t sure he could make.    
“What...What are you wearing?”

Billy suppressed a smirk. “What does it look like?”

“You’re...it’s..” Frank felt like he couldn’t remember how to speak proper sentences. He undid the rest of the buttons and pulled the shirt all the way off, revealing the lacy black bra underneath. 

For his part, Billy looked extremely pleased with the look on his best friend’s face. “Now, don’t you dare try and tell me you don’t like it. You love it and you haven’t even seen the best part.”

Frank swallowed thickly. “There’s more?”

This time, Billy grinned. “Why don’t you take off the rest and find out?”   
Frank did exactly that, going to unbutton his pants. He bit down hard on his lip as soon as he caught sight of the lace underneath. “Christ, Bill. Why did you do this?”

“I wanted to show you I can give you things just like your wife can, but that you like it even more. I bet she wears nice things for you, nice dresses or something, but nothing like this. And even if she did, you wouldn’t like it, not like you like this. You like that underneath all this lace you’re gonna find my fat fucking dick and instead of some pretty pink pussy.”

Frank bit his lip, his hands beginning to massage over the obvious bulge beneath the lace garter. “You’re right..” He murmured breathlessly, “You’re always right.”

“I’m the same way, Frankie. I know the look.” Billy reached to run his fingers through Frank’s hair. “There is nothing wrong with you for being like that. In fact, I like that you’re like that. You and me, we’re two halves of the same whole.” 

Frank pulled Billy’s shoes off and then slid his pants off after, nearly unable to breathe at the sight of the garter and the panties underneath combined with the stockings. Everything fit him like it had been painted on. 

“Do you always wear this?” He managed to ask amidst all his staring.    
“When the mood strikes. But I’ve never shown anybody, until now.” 

Frank wasn’t sure how that bit of information made him feel. All he knew was that not ten minutes ago he’d been utterly unaroused and now he could feel his dick beginning to leak against the fabric of his boxers. Billy always seem to have that effect on him, able to take him from zero to aching fast enough to make his head spin. 

“You can touch, Frankie. It’s all yours.” Billy purred, hand drifting down Frank’s arm. 

Frank licked his lips before removing his shirt and tossing it aside, leaning to kiss Billy like the other man had kissed him earlier, like they needed it like air in order to breathe.

If Frank was being honest, even a simple kiss proved everything Billy had been saying the whole time they’d been here. He mentally compared how the same action felt with Maria and noticed immediately how he preferred this. Whether it was the way Billy melted into his touch or the scratch of the other man’s beard against his skin, it made his body react in a way it never did with his wife. 

_ It’s because you love him.  _

Frank had been trying so long to squash that voice, to make it shut up and just leave him be but it never left, always there to remind him of his bullshit at the most inopportune moment.

_ You’ve been in love since the day you met him. The harder you try to push him away, the stronger you feel it. _

The worst thing about it was, the damn thing was always right.

Frank pushed those thoughts aside as best he could, wanting to focus on the moment rather than his unresolved feelings. His hands stroked down Billy’s chest, fingers tracing over the lace. “Didn’t realize you could fill this out so nicely.” He murmured, “You said you haven’t got any tits but I strongly beg to differ.” 

Billy let out a snort, leaning into Frank’s touch, “Yeah? You like my tits, Frankie?”

“Oh I like all of you.” His hands slid under the bra, giving said chest a squeeze. He kissed Billy’s neck, reaching around to undo the clasp and letting the lacy garment slip off.    
Billy, for his part, seemed more at ease that he ever did. He, like Frank, was always on guard, but when they were together, it seemed they were finally able to let some of the tenison ease and to simply be and enjoy each other.

Frank had Billy’s features memorized like they were his own. He knew every dip, every scar, every patch of skin like this was his body and not someone else’s. It only reminded him that he didn’t know Maria like he knew Billy. 

Frank used his strength to tug Billy further toward the end of the bed, so his legs could wind around his waist. Billy groaned softly when their hips met, grinding against the touch. The skimpy panties he had on did little to hide how he felt, the head of his cock poking out the top and leaking against the expensive lace. Frank kissed down his body while his hands stroked further south, loving the way Billy reacted. That was another thing he enjoyed about this, listening to Billy and the sweet noises he made. It was one of the rare times where he allowed himself to let go. 

Frank licked his lips when he finally began to pull back the lace, his heart speeding up just like it did every time he finally got to have Billy like this. There was a reason Billy was confident, it was easy when you looked like he did and even down to his manhood, he was practically perfect. Frank still didn’t totally understand what the hell someone that looked like Billy was doing with someone like him. 

“You always look so goddamn happy to see my dick.” Billy commented, sounding amused.

“Is that a bad thing?” 

He shook his head, squeezing his legs around Frank’s waist. “Not in the least. It’s..refreshing.”   
“Good, because I’ve been wanting to suck your cock for way too long.” 

“Then go on, I’m not gonna stop you.” Billy hummed, running his hand through Frank’s hair. “I’ve always thought you had a mouth made for sucking dick.”   
Frank was happy enough to hold that distinction. He nudged Billy’s legs apart, spending some time marking up his thighs before moving to his main target. 

Billy was definitely not lacking in this department in any sort of way and if Frank was honest with himself, he always rather enjoyed this part a little more than the others. Maybe he had a bit of an oral fixation, but it was more because he got to watch Billy’s face while his mouth worked. He even liked how the other man tasted so much that it was almost something he craved. 

He kissed around the base first before taking the shaft in his hand and giving it the same treatment. He brushed his thumb over the slit but couldn’t help leaning down to lick up the slick, rewarded with a soft whine from Billy. He watched the other man’s face as he took in the first few inches, loving how Billy’s eyes fluttered closed and the way his features changed depending on what Frank did. The salty, almost bitter taste on his tongue only served to turn him on even more, his cock aching where it was still trapped in his pants. He was pretty sure there was a stain on the front of the fabric by now.

When Frank pulled back, his lips were swollen and wet, but there was something else he had in mind that he wanted do. His fingers moved lower, stroking sensitive skin. Billy shivered a little in response, probably already having a good idea of what Frank had in mind.

“You like that part of me too.” Billy muttered, opening one eye to peer down at Frank.

“And if I do?”

“Better than any pussy you could ever have, huh?”

“You certainly are tighter, that’s for fucking sure.” 

That comment got a smirk from Billy. “You love everything about me.”

“Now you’re just flattering yourself.”  _ I really wish I didn’t. _

As he touched, he was reminded how Billy was the first time this happened. How closed off and angry he’d been, how it had been so hurried and frantic, like he couldn’t wait for it to be over. It was like he couldn’t stand to feel the things that he wanted because he hated his own body so much. Frank hated seeing the emptiness behind his eyes, like he was present only in a physical sense.    
It had taken years for this to change, for Billy to allow him to touch him like he was now. And Frank was almost positive that he was the only person who was allowed to do this. He may not be the only person Billy slept with when they were apart, but he doubted it was anything like it was between them.

Frank leaned in and let his breath sweep over Billy’s skin, noticing the way the other man’s muscles twitched in response. He was sure this was Billy favorite thing they did together. He was beyond sensitive and it showed every time Frank got his mouth on him. Frank loved watching the way he reacted to this more than anything else. So it wasn’t surprising that when he finally latched onto Billy’s entrance, he let out a deep moan that only added to the heat pooled in Frank’s belly. 

One of Billy’s hands tangled in Frank’s hair and the other gripped the sheets, his lip caught between his teeth. His cock oozed precum against his belly and soon every breath came out as a pant. “You’re so fucking good at this, I should be fucking paying you for it.”

Frank pulled back, licking his lips. “Yeah? That good, huh?”

“Fuck yeah, could spend a whole fucking day with your tongue inside me.”

“We can do that sometime. It’d be fun to see how many times I can make you come.”

Billy tugged Frank up for a kiss, enjoying the fact that he could taste himself. “Yeah, but right now I want you to do what you do best and that’s fucking me until I pass out.”

“Missed me that much, have ya?” Frank asked, moving off so Billy could make himself comfortable and he could find the lube stashed in the nightstand by the bed.

“As much as you’ve missed me.” Billy responded, laying himself out on the bed with all the gracefulness of a big cat.

_ He wouldn’t wanna know how much you’ve missed him. _

That thought stopped Frank in his tracks. Would Billy understand if he tried explain just what he felt when they were apart? Would he feel the same or would he find it too emotional? Frank wasn’t even sure if he could explain what it felt like in a way that made sense. 

_ You feel like you’re missing a limb when you’re apart. You see him in everything, even when he’s miles away. You think about him way more often than you should, to the point that half the dreams you have are about him, even if they’re nightmares. You’re in so deep, you have no hope of ever getting back out. You don’t want to, either. You wish you could lose yourself in him forever.  _

All that came rushing at him, like a punch in the gut he wasn’t prepared for. How had it gotten this bad? He was like a fucking teenager with their first love. 

_ He is your first love, dumbass. You can barely remember anybody that came before him and only one ever came after. _

“Frank? Frank, man, it’s right there, I can see it. Literally, you have your hand on it.” Billy shifted, sitting up a little. “The hell is wrong with you?”   
Billy’s voice shocked him back into the present. Frank shook his head, “Nothing. I was just...nothing.” He grabbed the bottle and moved back onto the bed.

Billy eyed him for a moment, not really buying Frank’s response. He reached to touch Frank’s arm, so their eyes met. “We don’t have to do this.” He murmured softly, “You don’t have to do this. I’m not gonna make you do this. You know that this doesn’t happen unless we’re both into it.” 

Billy liked it rough at times and he was an ass and a pain but he wasn’t going to force Frank. 

“I want this.” Frank stated firmly. He swallowed hard and ducked down to kiss Billy hard. “I want you,” He growled, “I want to be so deep inside you that I fucking forget what it feels like to be with anybody else.” 

Billy pulled back just enough to ask, “Even your wife?”

Frank kissed along his jaw to nip at his ear, “Yeah, especially my wife.”

Billy felt a chill run down his spine. He couldn’t very well argue with that. He licked his lips, grabbing hold of Frank through his sweats without a hint of shame. “Good. I’ve been thinking about your fat fucking cock all day.” 

“I should’ve made you suck it instead of running your mouth.” Frank pushed Billy back against the pillows and kicked off the rest of his clothes as he went. Billy didn’t even try to hide the way his eyes took in every bit of Frank. It was safe to say that Billy enjoyed his best friend the most when clothes weren’t in the way to block his view. 

Frank grabbed the lube and spread Billy legs, settling between them. His tongue went back to work, earning a satisfied sound from Billy. He slicked up his fingers and added one in slowly, loving the way Billy practically swallowed up everything he was given. Billy was always impatient though and he wasted no time in urging Frank to hurry the hell up. Based on that, one finger quickly turned into two and then three. 

“God, you turn into such a little whore like this.” Frank murmured, kissing Billy’s thigh. 

“You’d love that, wouldn’t you? Love for me to be your perfect little whore.” Billy wasn’t shy about grinding down on Frank’s hand, his hands at his chest, squeezing and tugging. 

“It’s funny that you think you aren’t already.” Frank removed his fingers and moved up to kiss Billy rather possessively. “You have always been my perfect little whore and you always will be.” He grabbed hold of Billy’s hips, manhandling him into place. He settled Billy on his side and came up behind him, wrapping his arms around the other man. It was easy enough to slip inside, plastering himself against Billy’s back. Billy groaned, reaching back to get a hand on Frank as best he could. Frank kissed all over the back of Billy’s neck and shoulders, leaving as many marks as he could. 

“Christ..” Billy moaned, letting out a cry when Frank began to move, thrusting into him hard, their bodies jolting every time they made contact. Billy leaned back into every move, driving Frank deeper each time. His cock was swollen and red, dripping onto the sheets. Each thrust had his voice rising, getting more desperate by the second. 

Frank sank his teeth into Billy’s shoulder. “You’ve missed this, haven’t you? Missed my fucking dick in your ass?”

Billy nodded fast, his hand reaching up to grab onto the arm wrapped around him, holding on tightly. “Fuck yes, missed it so fucking bad, thought about it every damn day.”

“You’d love that, being able to ride my dick all day, every day. That’s what we should do, use you as a fucking cock warmer.” Frank purred, hand sliding up to stroke along Billy’s throat.

The other man moaned loudly, nails digging into Frank’s hip. “Yes, fuck! On my knees, all the fucking time, yours to use, however you want.”

They moved in sync, the act itself ingrained into muscle memory by now. At least while they were doing this, Frank’s mind was comfortably blank aside from the filth that he imagined about Billy. He was so vocal, repeating Frank’s name like a sinner remembering how to pray, his lips bitten red and skin flushed. 

“You’re close, aren’t you? I can practically fucking feel it.” Frank could tell without even looking, purely from the pitch of Billy’s voice and how hard he was holding on. 

“Yes, god yes, fucking yes, don’t fucking stop!” 

But Frank did exactly that, unable to help himself. Billy let out an immediate sound of protest. “Did I not just tell you not to do that? Are you trying to fucking kill me?”   
Frank chuckled breathlessly, untangling from Billy and switching things up so he was on his back and Frank was between his legs. His hands stroked down Billy’s thighs. “You are quite the sight.”

Billy used his arm to cover his eyes and snorted, “And you say I run my mouth a lot. Any particular reason you stopped?”   
“I uh..I wanna see your face.” Frank admitted, tugging Billy down closer to him, grinding against him again. “You look your best when you’re like this, if you ask me.”   
“It sounds like you’re a little obsessed there, Frankie.”

Frank rolled his eyes. “You wish.” He easily shoved two fingers inside again, enjoying the way Billy cried out at the feeling. “I think you’re the one obsessed. You turn into such a little whore when we’re together.”

When Billy laughed so sharply it almost sounded painful. “Like you wouldn’t do the same for me.”   
Billy had a point there. Maybe he didn’t enjoy being taken nearly as much as the other man but he was sure he’d enjoy it quite a bit if it were the two of them. 

“I also wanted to make sure you remember how this works.”

Billy licked his lips, removing his arm and instead sliding his hands down his body, covering Frank’s where the free one sat on his hips. “Oh, how could I forget? I’m allowed to hold on and make as much noise as I want but I don’t get to touch myself unless you say so.”

“It’s more fun that way, isn’t it? You come so much harder when all you can do is hold on and beg and fuck, you are at your fucking best when you beg.”

Billy hummed, grinding down lazily on Frank’s fingers. “Is that what you want, Frankie? You want me to beg?”

Frank pursed his lips. “Yeah, I think I do.” He removed his fingers, locking eyes with Billy. “Go on, beg for it.”

“Want me to tell you how much I love your cock, Frankie? How I love being used by you? Because I do. I think about your dick all the damn time, I practically dream about it. I’d be so fucking happy just to spend my days riding your cock until I can’t think about anything else. I bet you dream about that too, having me whenever you damn well please.”

“I do dream about that because in the end, this is mine, isn’t it Bill?” Frank growled, “Your ass is mine.” 

“Yes, fuck yes. Do it Frankie, want you to fuck me, fuck me so hard I won’t be able to walk when I wake up.”

“I can do that.” Frank moved up to kiss Billy hard, using the opportunity move Billy into position and push back inside with a single hard thrust. Billy whined against his mouth, his legs winding around Frank’s waist and his arms locking around Frank’s shoulders.

It was not lost on either of them how they seemed to fit together like two puzzle pieces, though it wasn’t like they were going to mention that. 

Frank was quick to make up for lost time, planting his hands on the bed so he could put strength in each thrust, plunging him deeper every time. Billy dug his nails into Frank’s shoulders, moaning every time their hips met. “Fuck yeah, just like that, if you fucking stop again, I’ll kill you myself.”

Frank let out a loud laugh, nipping at Billy’s jaw, enjoying the feeling of his beard against his skin. He put all of his force into his movements, jolting them both again and again. 

For his part, Billy couldn’t keep quiet, his lips parted, sweet sounds coming from him after each thrust. Frank loved every second of it, eyes locked on Billy’s face. “You look so damn perfect like this.” He purred, using his mouth to leave marks wherever he could reach. “You were made to be fucked, sweetheart.” 

Billy whined in response, a noise he would probably deny making later. He was pushing back into every thrust and every time he went to speak, it dissolved into a string of desperate sounds. Frank shifted, wrapping his arms around Billy so they were as close as they could get, touching almost everywhere. He could feel the other man’s cock leaking between them, smearing both their bellies with precum. 

“You’re close, aren’t you? You know I could tell by just listening to you? You always make the best sounds when you’re just about to cum.” Frank felt like he’d become rather adept at making Billy cum too, after so much practice. All it took was a subtle shift and Billy’s eyes had squeezed shut, his breathing becoming fast and shaky. Frank leaned in, kissing along his neck and behind his ear, “I’m gonna fucking fill you up, sweetheart. You’re gonna be so full you’re gonna fucking leak with it. I’m gonna make a goddamn mess of you and you’re going to beg for me to do it again.”

Billy’s eyes opened so he could turn his head to nip at his jaw, “I’d have it every damn day if I could.” His next words, he murmured in Frank’s ear, “I’d have you every day if I could.”

This spurred Frank to settle Billy back against the pillows, reaching to take hold of his forgotten cock. It took only a few simple strokes and before Billy was shouting Frank’s name, his hips bucking up into the touch, painting white all over his chest and Frank’s fist. It seemed they were even in sync this way, as Frank soon followed suit, gripping onto Billy’s hips hard enough that it would surely leave a mark, which Frank was sure the other man would rather enjoy. Billy shivered, a soft gasp leaving his lips.  

For a long moment, neither of them moved. Frank had to command himself to let go of Billy and slowly pull himself away, earning a whine from his partner. But it was Frank who swore when he caught sight of what he’d done to Billy. 

“Christ, I said I was going to make a mess of you and I kept my fucking promise.” Frank chewed his lip, a rather obscene idea entering his head and he debated whether he should act on it. In the end, he couldn’t resist the impulse.

He reached to wrap his arms around Billy’s thighs and pull him forward, Frank himself still on his knees. It was easy enough to lift Billy’s hips high enough and use his mouth to clean up exactly what he’d left behind, groaning at his own taste on his tongue. 

Billy jolted immediately, a strangled noise leaving his mouth, his hands searching for something, anything, to hold onto. “Fucking hell, holy shit. Are you trying to kill me?”

“You didn’t see what you looked like.” Frank answered breathlessly, feeling Billy’s thighs quiver in his grip. 

Billy brought his hand up to bite down on his knuckle. “You’re gonna give me a fucking heart attack.” He tried his best to keep quiet, but every swipe of Frank’s tongue had him whimpering, his body nearly too sensitive to handle it. Frank only stopped when there was nothing left to lap up, lowering Billy back down to the sheets. After that, he promptly collapsed next to him. 

All was quiet for a long time before Billy slowly stirred and slid of bed, though as soon as he did, his legs nearly gave out and he swore. “The fuck did you do to me?” He muttered, steadying himself before wandering off toward the bathroom. 

Frank rolled onto his back and sighed. He knew what was coming next. When Billy returned, he got straight to the point, “I guess you’re gonna kick me out now, right?”

Billy stopped, running a hand through his hair, “Do you wanna leave?”

Frank bit his lip before shaking his head slowly. 

“Then stay.” Billy moved to climb back onto the bed and made himself comfortable. It wasn’t long before he’d fallen asleep. 

Frank didn’t fall asleep right away, taking a moment to watch the other man, noting how peaceful he looked. He quietly pulled the blankets up over them. He debated how close he would allow himself to be.

_ You’re just going to end up wrapped around him during the night no matter what, so why bother fighting it? _

Frank sighed and decided not to fight it. He moved closer to Billy, pushing the hair back from his face. He settled down so he could wrap an arm around Billy’s waist and tangle their legs together.    
As his eyes fell closed, he mumbled something so softly that it was barely audible but it was the only thing he could think about as sleep swept him under, “I love you...”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I like sappy endings.  
> I’m saintaleksander on tumblr.


End file.
